The invention relates to a chair for an aerial transport installation, in particular a chair-lift, comprising:                a support bow connected to a hanger arm,        a pivoting cover for protection against inclement weather, which cover is formed by a shell made of transparent plastic material mounted swivelling around a first spindle of the bow between a raised open position and a lowered closed position,        and an operating mechanism with automatic latching of the cover in said lowered closed position, said mechanism comprising an operating lever associated by a transmission device to an operating means controlled by actuating means provided in the terminal.        